


Amerzone: Epilog

by nihilisten



Category: Amerzone
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Epilog do gry "Amerzone: Testament odkrywcy".





	Amerzone: Epilog

Kiedy wróciłem do Paryża, pierwszym, co mnie czekało, był wkurzony szef.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Wysyłam cię, byś przeprowadził wywiad z ledwo żywym staruszkiem na jakimś zadupiu w Bretanii, a ty znikasz na prawie miesiąc?! Co żeś tam robił?

Z grubsza wyłożyłem szefowi sprawę; opowiedziałem o śmierci Valembois, jego dziwacznej prośbie i mojej wyprawie do Amerzone. Początkowo mój pracodawca wyglądał, jakby chciał urwać mi głowę, lecz z każdym moim kolejnym słowem jego twarz łagodniała i nabierała coraz większego zdumienia. Gdy skończyłem, zamyślił się głęboko, aż wreszcie przemówił:

– Taa… Powinienem był się tego po tobie spodziewać. Masz słabość do pakowania się w takie rzeczy.

Zakłopokotany, mruknąłem coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

– Cóż, czyli z wywiadu nici. Ale może chociaż napiszesz jakiś artykuł o Amerzone? Tylko bez białych ptaków, na litość boską. Nie stać nas na zrobienie z siebie pośmiewiska.

– Mogę napisać artykuł – zgodziłem się. – Ale jeśli pan pozwoli, nie będzie to relacja z mojej wyprawy. Nie chodzi o pośmiewisko, po prostu myślę, że pan Valembois by tego nie chciał.

Szef długą chwilę mierzył mnie wzrokiem. W końcu machnął ręką, zbywając mnie zrezygnowanym uśmiechem.

– Niech będzie. Tylko pisz ciekawie. Musisz mi wynagrodzić ten stracony wywiad.

 

Wróciłem do domu i pisałem całą noc, uważnie studiując dziennik Valembois.

Sygnowany moim nazwiskiem artykuł, który następnego dnia ukazał się w  _Mondial Magazine_ , był najlepszym, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałem.


End file.
